I Don't Care About the Presents
by macaroosh
Summary: With Ren gone for the holidays, Kali is stuck alone, surrounded by people with their respective beaus. This is a sneak peek of my upcoming story. Please R&R. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!


Don't be confused. This is a sneak peek of my new, upcoming story (named I Can't Help Falling in Love With You) Plus, I really wanted to put up a Christmas fic. If you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer, just remember, this is not set in the middle or after Oversoul. This is a chapter from an entirely different fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING.

Note: They are in high school here.

* * *

"Get over yourself, bestie." Pirika said. "It's not like he's never coming back."

"Easy for you to say, considering you have your boyfriend here." Kali said, staring out the window.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Pirika grinned. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive." She said, once seeing the look on her best friend's face.

"And yet you were." Kali said. "Anyway, you don't have to pity me. I already pity myself."

"Alright. But if you need me, I'll be here." Pirika said.

*DING DONG*

"Piri, can you get that?" Kali asked.

"Can't right now, bestie. I have to serve the drinks." Pirika said, before disappearing to the kitchen.

"So much for being there when I need her." Kali said, making her way to the door.

And there by the doorway stood a silver-haired girl with ruby eyes.

"Oh, hi Jeanne." Kali said.

"That's not a very happy 'hi'. What's wrong?" Jeanne asked.

"Ren is on vacation for the holidays." Kali said, plopping back on the couch. "And he's not coming back until after New Year's."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kali. Really, I am." Jeanne said. "But I'm sure he's just as miserable as you are now."

Kali bobbed her head. "Lyserg's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Jeanne said, before running off to the kitchen to greet her beau.

Kali smiled slightly. Apparently, to Kali's best friends, boyfriends matter more. But she didn't mind, she probably acts like that whenever Ren is around.

_1 New Message_

Her phone vibrated.

_I miss u. _

Kali smiled.

_I miss u 2. _

She replied.

After that, he didn't reply back. Kali pocketed her phone and headed upstairs.

AFTER DINNER

"Well, that was delightful." Jeanne wiped her lips with a tissue.

"Indeed." Lyserg agreed.

Yoh had Anna, Lyserg had Jeanne, Hao had his girlfriend, Pirika had her boyfriend, Horohoro had Tamao, and Chocolove and Ryu, and well they had each other as friends; and Manta had loneliness. Same goes for Kali.

"Uh, yeah. . ." Kali said. "Excuse me." She said, before entering the kitchen.

While there, she dialled Ren's number on her phone.

_Hello?_

"Ren, hey." You don't know how grateful she was he picked up. "How are you doing there?"

_Fine. I miss you though._

"I miss you too." Kali said. "I really wish I could see you right now."

_Me too._

Suddenly, someone knocked on the kitchen door.

_You sound awful. What's wrong?_

"Nothing," Kali said, turning the knob on the door. "I just-"

She stopped once she saw who was at the door.

"Merry Christmas, babe."

". . .Ren?" Kali's jaw practically dropped. "What-? I thought you were-?"

"There was no trip." Ren said. "I just needed the time to buy you this."

He handed her a small, gift-wrapped box.

"You jerk." Kali grinned, before wrapping her hands around Ren's neck.

Ren chuckled. "I love you too."

Kali laughed before kissing him. "We just had dinner. But there's plenty of food left."

"Alright. But open your gift first." Ren said.

Kali eyed him warily before ripping the gift wrap from the box. "You remembered. .."

It was 5 years ago; Kali and Ren were walking together and happened to stumble upon a brooch that caught Kali's eye. And 5 years later, here it was, as good as new in Kali's hands.

"Of course I did." Ren said. "How could I forget?"

Kali could not stop smiling. "I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Ren said.

"But you know what," Kali said. "I don't really care for this that much right now."

"What?"

"This whole time, this isn't what I wanted for Christmas at all." Kali said.

"Then what did you want?" Ren asked.

". . .You. . ." Kali said quietly.

Ren blushed.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Should I continue? Does the story sound good enough? Please review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
